1. Field
The disclosure relates to a fuel cell system and an electronic device that controls the fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells are environmentally friendly alternative energy sources for generating electric energy from abundant materials on the Earth, e.g., hydrogen, and are becoming as popular as solar cells, for example. A portable fuel cell system may be realized due to the advent of a direct methanol fuel cell (“DMFC”), in which methanol may not be reformed, and the size of which is thereby substantially reduced. Accordingly, interest in the development of a fuel cell system, which may be used as a portable charger of a portable electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet, a mobile phone or a notebook, for example, is increasing.